convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Araragi
Karen Araragi is a recurring character from the Monogatari series. She made her debut in Welcome to the Falls. Canon Karen is a recurring character from the Monogatari light novel series. One of her hometown's famous "Fire Sisters" that fight for justice along with her own sister Tsukihi, Karen is the younger sister of protagonist Koyomi Araragi and the middle child of the family. She gets entangled into dealings of the supernatural when she comes into contact with a conman, antagonist Deishuu Kaiki, and has to rely on her older brother. Pre-Convergence On the date of November 27, just after the events of the Sodachi Lost ''arc but before the ''Nadeko Medusa arc, Shinobu Oshino had told Koyomi Araragi about a strange aura that she could feel coming from the North Shirahebi Shrine, believing it to be a strange oddity that threatens to threaten the city. Koyomi goes to investigate it, Shinobu hiding inside Koyomi's shadow as his familiar, and is eventually followed by his sister Karen, who is suspicious of his shenanigans and refusal to elaborate on why he was heading to the shrine, Koyomi wanting to keep Karen in the dark about the potential oddity. Along the way to the shrine, Koyomi deciding to deal with Karen once he'd get there, things would only get worse when he would stumble upon his underclassman Suruga Kanbaru as well. Deciding to make a break for it, believing that he'd be unable to shake the two girls off, he attempted to run for it, before being tackled and ending up crashing into his acquaintance Ougi Oshino. With all of them gathered atop the shrine, a dark mini-tornado would suddenly appear out of nowhere, revealed to be what Shinobu had sensed earlier, and suck everyone inside, everyone winding up inside Gravity Falls as a result. Plot Involvement Welcome to the Falls Over the course of the event, Koyomi, alongside his sister Karen, his familiar Shinobu, and his acquaintances Kanbaru and Ougi, mostly interacted with each other. On one occassion, when Karen questioned who Shinobu was and why she was asleep in Koyomi's arms, Koyomi had lied to Karen that Shinobu was their new adoptive sister from Europe in order to hide her vampire identity. Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls She didn't receive a proper epilogue, but as can be judged through Koyomi's own epilogue, it can be inferred that she safely returned to her home world with him, as well as Ougi and Kanbaru. Character Relationships * Koyomi Araragi - The protagonist of Monogatari who also debuted in Welcome to the Falls. Karen is Koyomi's younger sister, and the two of them share a close (if not to an uncomfortable degree) relationship. * Suruga Kanbaru - A recurring character from Monogatari ''who also debuted in ''Welcome to the Falls. Kanbaru is a friend of Karen through Koyomi, and the former is implied to be somewhat attracted to her. Trivia * Karen's outfit is an homage to the famous yellow and black jumpsuit of Bruce Lee. She also practices kung fu. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Monogatari characters Category:Welcome to the Falls